


[Podfic] The Pope Would Brag

by Yoshishisha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Derek is the hottest, Embedded Audio, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Podfic of "The Pope Would Brag" by HatteressThe thing is, Derek’s really, really hot. Like, insane levels of attraction. What with the leather and the cheekbones and the stubble and the ass — oh god, that ass — Stiles can’t really be blamed, at all for freaking bragging.Now if only his college friends actually believed Derek existed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	[Podfic] The Pope Would Brag

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pope Would Brag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686608) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



> I remember making podfics of this a bunch of times in the last five years. None of them ever saw the light of day because a) my phone mic was shitty, b) i didn't know sound editing was a thing, c) i kept forgetting backup was a thing and losing the podfic everytime i switched phones or got it reset. 
> 
> Now this podfic is finally done and I still love the fic as much as the first time I read it! Enjoy :D

**Length:** 00:10:00  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this podfic as an mp3 [here!](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/j2t4du3juud3ol8/The%20Pope%20Would%20Brag_Hatteress_Yoshishisha.mp3?dl=0)

Or you can stream it on here as well

**Author's Note:**

> Improvements? Comments? Suggestions? Please let me know what you think!


End file.
